


Merlin's First Shift

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bartender Merlin, F/M, flustered gwen, flustered merlin, meet ugly, they're both messes but they're compatible messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Merlin is starting his new job as a bartender. His first shift is kind of a disaster. Until it's not.





	Merlin's First Shift

**Author's Note:**

> i should be in bed but instead i'm posting some mergwen. here is my unbeta'd 2 am ficlet

Merlin had been so nervous for his first shift. He had just been hired part time as a bartender, and he really needed this job in order to pay for his uni classes. So of course the worst thing that could happen, happened.

Merlin spilled a drink all over a customer.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Merlin exclaimed as he grabbed some napkins from the nearest, thankfully empty, table, and began wiping at the mess he’d made on the other woman.

It was his first time leaving the bar all night, serving drinks directly to a table, and of course he hadn’t even made it to the correct table before spilling his tray of drinks all over an unsuspecting customer.

“Oh, um, that’s quite alright,” the woman said.

“It’s my first shift, I really didn’t mean to spill all over you-”

“I got it!” the woman interrupted, pushing Merlin’s hands away.

Which is, of course, when Merlin realized he’d been wiping the spilled liquid off of the woman’s breasts. 

She had pretty impressive cleavage, wearing a silver body con tank top that must have had a built in push up bra. 

And Merlin had been wiping beer off of her bare breasts. Holy shit. He was the worst.

“Oh my God. I’m so fucking sorry, holy shit, I didn’t even realize. I was just trying to help, I swear. Oh my God, I totally just sexually harassed you, I’m so unbelievably sorry,” Merlin rambled, unable to stop apologizing.

“Hey, it’s fine, no harm,” the woman smiled at him.

And wow, her smile was really something. Merlin sucked in a breath. And then, after seeing the woman’s eyes widen, realized the woman had definitely noticed. 

“Did you just…” the woman began, not sure how to ask the question.

“Um. Sorry. Your smile is just really pretty. Stunning, really.”

The woman gave him a puzzled but sort of amused smile.

“So you didn’t even notice you were touching my tits, but my smile is what made you react?” 

“Oh, sorry, um, your tits are great too. It’s just, your smile is quite breathtaking.”

“I wasn’t offended that you hadn’t noticed my tits,” the woman says with a smile.

“Oh, shit. I fucked up again, didn’t I?” Merlin was always putting his foot in his mouth.

The woman laughed, and that brought a smile to Merlin’s face in spite of his increasing anxiety.

“You’re strange,” the beautiful woman said.

Merlin wasn’t sure how to respond. He was a little disappointed, but it’s not like he could expect such a gorgeous woman to take interest in him. Especially considering how their interaction had gone. 

“I don’t mean that in a nasty way!” the woman said quickly. “I just meant you’re different from most men. In a good way.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Merlin replied shyly.

“I’m Gwen,” the woman says, holding out her hand.

“Merlin,” Merlin replies, grinning now. Her hand is soft and small in his, but her shake is firm. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

“Well, Merlin,” Gwen says, amusement tugging up the corners of her lips, “you’ve already made an acquaintance with my tits, but how would you like to further that acquaintance after your shift?”

Merlin chokes on air, and the blood seems to drain from Gwen’s face.

“Oh my God, I was way too forward, wasn’t I? I’m so sorry, I don’t know how to flirt. I should just go.”

“No, wait! I would love to, um,” Merlin coughs awkwardly, “further my acquaintance… with… you.” 

Merlin tries for a smile, but can feel the awkwardness radiating off of him. 

“Oh, lovely!” Gwen replies, giving him a genuine smile.

“Well, Gwen. What do you say I head back behind the bar and get you a drink. I promise I won’t spill it on you.”

Gwen laughs, “I would like that very much, Merlin.”

Merlin grins back at her. 

Turns out his first shift wasn’t such a disaster after all.


End file.
